Modern Art
by Ringabel
Summary: Dog-Chan x Chitaro ( ;) and a secret inside ! ) Dog-Chan and Chitaro have been dating for a long time. Will they last, or will something dire happen to them ?


Chitaro was a painter and loved to paint and make comics and one day he found a lovely girl to be with named Dog-Chan and she was eleven, Chitaro was fifteen but it did not bother either.

Chitaro was meeting Dog-Chan for their date. He had painted her furry porn for their 20th day of dating.

Chitaro was walking to Dog-Chan's house. Smiling with glee, he walked up to the door and knocked. "Dog-Chan?" He had brought his paint material because she asked him.

The sweet short girl Dog-Chan greeted him! "Hey I got the paint." Dog-Chan looked up at him. He walked in and gave Dog-Chan the gift. "T-thanks.." she blushed looking at the beautiful art. "I-is this me?" She asked and Chitaro was glad she likes it.

Dog-Chan is blushing and showed Chitaro in. He sat down on the couch and laid out his painting kit. "S-so are we doing this mm?" Dog-Chan asked quietly.

She had to because her dogs might hear and that will ruin what Chitaro had planned and what Dog-Chan wanted. "Yes my love.." Chitaro smiled and dipped his paintbrush in the water and Dog-Chan smiled and took off her clothes.

Chitaro began to paint a canvas on her body. Chitaro painted little clouds on tiny boobies. He told Dog-Chan to turn over and she giggled as the paintbrush tickled her butt. He began painting a sun on her butt because that's where the sun doesn't shine. He painted a little rainbow above her right butt cheek. Dog-Chan moaned slightly from the tickle of the brush.

Chitaro went to get more colors from his paint kit but then the dogs that were owned by Dog-Chan came and knocked over it all and some paint spilled into Dog-Chan's crevice, coloring her insides different rainbow colors, her ass was now a colorful master piece.

Chitaro was nervous because this was his first time having sex, he lean downed and raspberries all over Dog-Chan's small tiny stomach, he blows hard on her nipples. Chitaro swirled his tongue around her soft pointed pink nipples (It looked like pepperoni), each swirl was pleasure in Dog-Chan. She moaned softly this was her first time.

The red haired ponytail 16 year old, sucked harder on her nipples, he was sucking so hard that he swore he could've torn her nipple clean off her chest. "Ahmm.. Naa..hh!" Dog-Chan moaned out again with each vigorous suck and then Chitaro twisted the nipple in clockwork motion.

"Ahh! Chitaro-mmm! Harder!" Dog-Chan was new at this so she came, and Chitaro felt her juices leaked onto his finer. He brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked it off and then brought his face down and licked her pussy in swirls.

Chitaro thought she was ready for him and began to shove two shove two whole fists inside of her tiny pink wet vagina. "Ahhh! C-chitaro..!" Dog-Chan yelled out in pain from the two fists pounding her pussy lips. He pounded both in and out like meat grinder.

Twisting and tearing up her insides like a drill as he jammed into her like a mom giving birth to a baby. Dog-Chan began crying as another fist was shoved inside her, she cried out and Chitaro thought that was enough when he felt her cum. He pulled out and had thick coats of blood all over his hand.

Dog-Chan was crying and Chitaro felt bad and shoved his face down near her pussy lips and began sucking on her like an egg.

"Ahhmmm..!" Dog-Chan cried as he sucked the virgin blood out of her, Chitaro was done lapping at her pussy juices. He unzipped his pants and without warning he thrust into Dog-Chan and she cried out, he didn't stop even when she said stop. He thrust in harder, pounding away at her vaginal cave with his penis. His penis stretched her walls like no tomorrow!

Dog-Chan couldn't even cry anymore her eyes felt so dry, Chitaro was almost there, and he came hard inside her shaking like an earthquake in her wobbly womb. Cum filling up her womb like a typhoon.

Dog-Chan's body was shaking like a leaf; Chitaro comforted her and held her close as he came again. She moaned out softly as her body tensed up. Chitaro wasn't done. He grabbed the paintbrush and shoved it up his lover's cavern and began to paint her walls, the blood that coated them already would make a nice rainbow.

He spit in his hand and began to rub the paints together around her pussy lips; he painted a nice tree between her legs.

Chitaro then needed the finishing touch; he grabbed some superglue and began to lube himself up.

Chitaro positioned and then thrust in hard and the glue dried quickly, he couldn't thrust in anymore he was stuck in place with her walls. "Aaah! Chitaro! Ahm… NO ahh..! Stop it hurts… MOUUU!" Dog-Chan cried as she felt him trying to get out but was not able.

They had woke up the dogs now… sixty nine dogs came running down the stairs and leaped on the two humans for they smelled sex. The Dogs began sniffing Dog-Chan's wet cavern. Her best dog.. Chuchiki came running and began lapping furiously at his master's pussy even though another man's dick had touched it. "Ahmm..! No..Chuchiki..!" Dog-Chan moaned out trying to stop him.

Chuchiki kept lapping at her lip entrance and bit down roughly on the outer field and drew blood and licked it up with his soft wet tongue. The other dogs began sniffing at Chitaro's butt. They liked the smell, one dog felt eager(His name was Touko) and thrust his bulging dog erection inside Chitaro's asshole. Ripping and shredding it apart with canine manhood.

Chitaro began to cry as hard as Dog-Chan was, Chuchiki kept lapping gently and began to go out of control! His dick became hard and he thrust his doghood into Dog-Chan even though Chitaro's manhood was still in her throbbing womb. Chuchiki's bulging erection broke Chitaro's in half. Chitaro began to cry as blood splurt out of his dieing erection.

"Aaah!" Chitaro screamed and grabbed paint and flung it into the dog's faces. The dogs grew angry and tore Chitaro's face off. Dog-Chan began to cry "No… not Chitaro-San!" she cried for her lost lover.

The dogs took notice and ripped Chitaro's body right out of Dog-Chan and began to tear the body apart. By the time the dogs were done nothing was left. Dog-Chan cried and cried, Chuchiki wanted to make her feel better so he thrusted his bulging doghood into her.

He rammed in and out of her and humped like humpback whale. Shooting endless amounts of semen into her like a gas pump. The dog was finished eventually and pulled out leaving Dog-Chan empty and broken.

Dog-Chan lie there in mess of blood and white liquid, Chuchiki wasn't finished he came back and thrusted back into her and began pissing inside her, marking his territory. No one would come near his master again. He humped once more as a stream of piss filled her like a toilet. Chuchiki panted and came along with peeing inside her.

Chuchiki pulled out and trotted off the other sixty-eight dogs following him knowing he was the back leader now. Not even there master Dog-Chan could control them. Dog-Chan would soon be a sex slave to the dogs…

Dog-Chan lay there weeping and crying; she was unable to do anything and fell asleep as the tears fell from her eyes one last time.


End file.
